Love is Interstellar, but also a black hole
by dilydaly123
Summary: All Love Live characters, Nico and Maki. Stuff happens, Nico saves important things.


Nico stared at the book-lined wall of the Idol Research Club so intently that it seemed like it would catch on fire. The entire future of Muse relied on her, and in this very moment her actions and attentiveness could cost her everything, or gain her more than she could have ever imagined. Nico was pinning her entire hope that the unexplained events in this room that she and Maki had argued about so long ago would lead her to the answer she had sought for years, a cure for her ills, the solution to her biggest problem. Muse was losing popularity among fans, and soon they would be left lying in the forgotten dust and remnants of days gone by. They had tried everything, outfit changes, music style changes (Rap with some guy named Keubey), they even had a year long School Idol Festival where they expanded the ranks of Muse immensely and produced trading cards of the group, they even sent people into FREAKING SPACE, and yet despite their best efforts nothing had seemed to work, and she fell deeper and deeper into despair, into this seemingly black hole, this pit of no escape, this inevitability of the end - of Muse.

The principal was banging on her door at this very moment, as she had done so several times in the past. The difference between those times and now however, was the principal was not going to leave, and in a few moments she would kick the door down and forcibly have Nico sign the club disbandment form. It was now or never. Nico smiled as she remembered how all of this began.

Several Years Ago:

Nico sat in the club room doing her usual idol group research, when suddenly she jumped out of her chair, startled by a loud CLAT behind her. One of the photo albums of an idol group A-RISE titled "New Stars" had fallen from the top shelf. She hurriedly picked it up and dusted it off, inspecting it for damage and as she did so another album, fell down with a WHOOSH near her head. "Wha-?" she exclaimed as yet another book fell. She moved to the door of the clubroom and watched this process repeat itself eight more times before it finally seemed to end. Just as she started to make her way to the pile of books on the ground, Maki came in. The two were supposed to come up with ways to keep Muse popular while the others were busy choreographing or meeting fans, and as such the two often met in the Idol Research Clubroom at this time. After explaining what just happened, Maki said that its probably "gravity or something" that is causing them to fall over like that, but Nico remained unconvinced. Later she asked Honoka, who then replied with "is it burds hitting the window?". She didn't ask Honoka much after that. About a year passed and they slowly declined in popularity as was expected, after all, they were only highschool girls doing this to save the school from being shut down for being unpopular, but for Nico, this was a huge and terrifying ordeal. She agreed to join the club and group because it was what she loved to do, be an idol, and the prospect of losing Muse was one that she absolutely refused to let happen. That is when she and Maki came up with the idea to host a year-long School Idol Festival to boost popularity and increase the amount of members that they had. At some point, someone had come up with the great idea to make trading cards for Muse, and Nico gave her approval instantly when approached with the idea, thus increasing their already huge revenue to astronomical figures. This is how they had enough money to send Maki into space.

Nico was snapped out of her recollections as she saw the first book fall, and before it hit the ground she had already taken note of its thickness, and by the time the dust had settled, she had written it down. Then, she waited, yet again and the regular pattern of books fell. Two, three, and four always fell immediately after one, and then there was a pause and five, six, seven and eight fell in a similar fashion. Then the last three books fell. This was a pattern that she had grown accustomed to in the past few years that this event happened. She searched and searched frantically for some sort of meaning, some clue or rhythm that could help give her some understanding. As the principal pounded on the door she had her back pressed upon. You might be wondering how this door could stand up to the might of the "Emerald Dragon of Otonokizaka", and that is because a few months ago Nico had installed 6-inch thick titanium doors to the clubroom, in case she needed to make a quick retreat into it in case of fans or some other reason. Furiously pressuring her mind to come up with some sort of connection, Nico tried all her routines again. Was the rhythm some sort of code? No. Was it binary? Pfft, stupid idea, Honoka. Was it Morse Code? Too short. She then noticed something that she had never noticed before. The titles. Out of desperation, she ran over and looked at the titles of the books in the order that they fell in and began to write them down. At this point, the pounding in her heart was louder then the pounding on the door, and she became focused in the search for meaning yet again.

"New Stars" fell first. Then:

"Idols Forever"

"Compilation Album 1"

"Otonokizaka School Rules"

After a short pause:

"Nocturnal Dancing Routines"

"Information on Income Tax"

"Collaboration Basics 101"

"Others can be right too, a self help book"

Then after yet another short pause:

"No Idol Left Behind: a war story"

"Idol Information ver.3"

"Independent filmaking"

Nico smiled, as she had finally got the answer she had been looking for. Years of her life had not been wasted, and the future of Muse was now guaranteed.

As Maki stood on the top observation deck of Space Station Otonokizaka, she saw a wondrous sight before her, one that she had never dreamed would become a reality the last time that she fell asleep. She saw millions of fans, all cheering for her, so far down below her that they looked like tiny goats. She knew that this was reality though, due to the only other occupant in the room with her, Nico. The EKG beeped away the beats of Nico's heart, a steady, slow, and tired rhythm. When Maki woke again for the first time in a while, she was told that Nico had fallen asleep, and attempts to wake her had been futile at best. Suddenly, a memory of better times came to mind and Maki subconsciously began to sing quietly as she remembered,

Todokete

Setsunasa ni wa

Namae wo tsukeyou ka

"Snow Halation" Nico said as she opened her eyes for the first time in years. Maki began to tear up as she ran over and hugged her. "We did it, Nico. We saved Muse!". "I know, I had to do it mostly by myself, but I couldn't have done it without you" said Nico, cracking a smile. "How did you come up with that phrase Maki? It's pure genius!" "That's what you go and watch the movie to find out, silly." NICO NICO NII~!

Also, if you are wondering how they are able to stay as highschool idols for "Several Years", well that is because of gravity.

Total Time spent writing:

4Hrs 24Mins.

Time I gave up on the story: 4 Hours in.

Inspired by the wonderful piece of art that was found:

journal/So-we-watched-Interstellar-532283873


End file.
